


Lullaby

by LisaxParker



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Murder Family, Omega Verse, Omega Will, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaxParker/pseuds/LisaxParker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP is pregnant and having to put up with some kicks and squirms from the baby which are rather bothersome to A. B then sings to the baby which seems to calm it down or rather lull it to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

Will had to wake up. It was impossible. Even when he tried it so hard, sleeping seemed to be a work he wasn't able to do. And all the fault was Abigail's. The omega sat on the bed, lighting the lamp there on the little bedside table. He touched his bulging belly and sighed deeply.

''You seem to be very active tonight, Abby'' he told to the baby girl he carried.

Hannibal, who was by his side, woke up too. His almost red eyes looked at Will's belly immediately and he tilted to touch it.

''You can't sleep?'' he asked.

''No... Abigail doesn't stop moving. She has been squirming since we went to bed'' Will took Hannibal's hand and pressed it to his stomach ''Do you feel it?''

The alpha sat on the bed, just like Will. He was able to feel like little worms moving everywhere. He couldn't wait to have his girl on his arms!

''Yes'' Hannibal said ''Do you want me to do something for her to calm down?''

''What could you do?'' the omega asked confused.

Hannibal let out a soft smile.

Will didn't expected what happened next.

Hannibal started to sing, slowly and low, a sweet lullaby while the petting on his belly didn't stop. It was in lithuanian and Will couldn't understand anything but it sounded so precious and so delicate.

The alpha was singing Pelel, pelel, nešk miegel, po mažytės pagalvėle, saldų miegelį... and so on with his voice hoarse. What does it mean? Will wanted to ask but he saw himself unable to interrupt his alpha. All what he could do was listen and feel how the kicks on his belly slowly stop.

When Hannibal finished to sing, Abigail was so calm.

''It seems that your daughter loves your voice'' Will spoke ''She soothed''

''She must be sleeping now''

''Was it a song your mother used to sing for you?''

Hannibal didn't answer. He never talked about his dead family.

''No. Go back to sleep''

The omega did what he was told, with the tranquility that Abigail's peace had given to him.

_No, I used to sing it to Mischa._

**Author's Note:**

> Hannibal's song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ijOpn30C5nc


End file.
